Sans toi
by yune-chan66
Summary: Une petite One Shot sur Duo qui vie un dur tourment [nul pour les résumer] c'est une Death ...


_Une petite One-Shot sur Duo , ma première aussi._

_Genre: Deathfic, mélodramatique...Vous verrez ..._

_Couple: Duo et une fille (pilote de Gundam, acesoirement perso tout a fait inventer, pour les besoin)_

_disclamer: Duo et l'univer de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ... Mais la fille Oui "_

_Duo: Et t'en ai contente?_

_Moi: OUI !_

_Duo: Cas desepérer..._

**Sans toi**

Pourquoi est ce que le cœur doit il tant nous torturer? Pourquoi est ce que dès qu'on veut oublier quelque chose, les souvenirs rappliquent au galop? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai trop mal, beaucoup trop mal. Qui aurais pensé que le Shinigami aurais ainsi peur de la mort? Ou du moins de la mort de quelqu'un…

On ma dit que le cœur est l'une des choses les plus compliqués … Les sentiments et tous ça. Et ben celui qui a dit ça avait parfaitement raison. Je suis seul, comme toujours… Enfin les autres sont toujours là, mais c'est différent…C'était différent a tes coté. Rien était pareil, tout n'était que beauté, et plaisir… Tout a l'opposé de se que je suis maintenant. Je ne suis qu'un soldat…Un soldat qui na plus de raison d'être, puisque la paix a été instauré après plus de 2 ans de bataille acharné.

Comment est ce que tout est arrivé ?

Je me le demande encore, mais je crois que la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé différente des autres. Tu avais un caractère bien tremper, presque comme moi, mais en féminin…Tu avais tout pour toi, le sens de l'humour, la détermination et le sérieux, tu pouvais garder ton calme, s'était notre plus grande différence ! Même si comme tu le répétais je pouvais le garder, mais je ne VOULAIS pas le garder…Qu'est ce que tu as pu me faire la morale la dessus… Et j'aimai quand tu le faisais…J'adorais tout chez toi, même tes défauts devenaient des qualités a mes yeux…

C'est ça qu'on doit appeler le véritable amour…

On dit que le premier concerné est le dernier au courant…C'est absolument véridique, je t'aimais et tu m'aimais et pourtant, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Quatre pour le faites qui m'ai aidé à comprendre et surtout à m'avouer… Peut être est ce que j'aurais moins souffère ? Non, j'aurais souffère mais en silence, et je ne pense pas que se sois mieux. Mais grâce a Quatre, je te l'ai dit, et on a été officiellement, si je puis dire, ensemble. J'était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mais on redevenaient vite des soldats. Et on faisait du mieux qu'on pouvait pour se protéger mutuellement, en aucun cas, nous voulions perdre l'autre.

Sa aurais du être interdit de s'aimer comme ça.

C'est Quatre qui nous le disait sans cesse, il avait pas tord. J'ai embrassé des tas de filles, et pourtant, avec toi c'était différent. Oui, il avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose d'indescriptible, une certaine alchimie peut être! Je ne sais pas, mais je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'est certain. Tout ces petits moments ensemble, à se promener, a parlé, à s'embrasser… des petits moments que je n'arrive pas a oublié.

Je me souviens de, presque toutes tes paroles…

Je me souviens que tu me disais que, a tes yeux, la paix s'était le départ d'une nouvelle vie, une vie normale, oubliant les morts, et ta famille disparus. Tu m'avais dit aussi, que c'était avec moi que tu voulais fondé ta famille, notre famille. J'avais accepté fou de joie! Tu m'avais sourit et tu t'était blottit dans mes bras. On était rester longtemps a parler de ça. Oui très longtemps, plusieurs jours même. Les missions étaient plus rapprochées, mais on avait toujours le temps de se parler, ou alors on prenait un peu de temps sur notre sommeil. Tu t'endormais la première… Nos journées étaient crevantes et je ne t'en ai jamais voulus, je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir, tout simplement.

Puisque je t'aimais…

Je me souviens de la première qu'on a fait l'amour, pour certain ce n'est qu'un acte comme un autre, mais pour moi, c'était autre, bien plus profond. Un besoin, pour avancer peut être! Pour se trouver plus unis!Ou tout simplement pour tout donner a l'autre! Je ne sais pas très bien, c'était allé assez vite, sans vraiment nous en rendre compte…

Naturellement…

Ce jour la tu me taquinais a propos de ma natte, je ne me souviens plus exactement comment on en est arriver la mais, tu avais réussit a me la défaire…J'aime pas avoir les cheveux lâché… Alors je suis partit dans ma chambre et tu ma suivit. Tu ma demandé si tu pouvais me la refaire…J'ai accepter. C'était la première fois que tu me voyais comme ça, je ne parlais pas, je pensais a Solo et aux autres…J'étais nostalgique, et tu la remarquer, tu me connaissais par cœur! Après avoir refait ma natte, tu ma demander de me retourner, se que je fit, et simplement tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Comme pourrais le faire une mère. Tu m'as parlé de ta voix douce, et tu m'as embrassé. Et c'est la qu'on peut dire que ça a "dérapé", on est rester ensemble toute la nuit.

C'était une merveilleuse sensation, que de t'avoir comme ça dans mes bras. Tu avais l'air tellement plus fragile, toi qui étais si forte. Tu étais heureuse, tu me l'as dit…

Tu étais un ange de la vie, et j'étais un ange de la mort…

Mais tu t'es mise a pleurer, j'était inquiet, tu avais peut être mal? Tu aurais préféré attendre?

Non ce n'était rien de tout ça… Tu avais peur…Peur, que ce bonheur soit trop beau, pour une personne qui avait les mains tachés de sang…Les miennes l'étaient davantage…Je t'ai rassurer expliquant une idiotie, du genre que avec ou sans la guerre, on peut mourir tout aussi facilement…Baliverne !

C'est la guerre qui t'as arrachée a moi …

Après ça on a toujours dormis ensemble, ça faisait du bien de penser qu'on allait pouvoir se parler. Je t'ai même parlé de mon enfance…et de ma malédiction, sans le vouloir, toi, tu m'as parlée de fatalité. Sa ma remonté le morale. Je tenais tellement a toi… Mais la malédiction du Shinigami était bien réelle…

Quand je m'accroche a quelqu'un, il meurt …

C'était pourtant une mission comme une autre… Et en même temps elle était différente puisque ce jour là, j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre. C'était tellement simple, posé des explosifs et récupérer des dossiers, chose qu'on fait tout le temps…Une mission de routine. C'était a toi de t'occuper des explosifs, Heero et Moi on s'occupaient de récupérer les docs, et dehors les autres s'occupaient d'attirer leur attention…D'une simplicité enfantine … Et pourtant, qu'elle que chose n'allait pas, je le sentais. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Ils y avait plus de soldat que prévus, il y a eu une erreur, de quelques dizièmes…Mais tu était allonger a terre, une balle dans le cœur, le sang se répandais autour de toi, ton sang. La colère est rapidement monté en moi, et je l'ai ai tué, tous… Jamais Shinigami était aussi effrayant, ma haine était sans limite et elle le reste…. C'était trop tard pour toi …

Je t'ai vengé, mais tu n'es pas revenue pour autant…

La paix que tu rêvais tant, la guerre que tu haïssais aura eu raison de toi. Je me concentrai alors sur le dernier et seul objectif que j'avais… Ramener cette paix, cette paix qui aurait du être différente, le début de notre commencement …de notre vie. Un moi plus tard, jour pour jour, après ta mort, la paix c'est installé…que d'ironie…

Une paix bien amère, sans toi…

La paix ne m'apporte rien, elle ne me donne rien…Je suis triste…Je suis seul…les autres me voit mourir a petit feu, et oui je ne veux plus vivre, la vie ne m'apporte plus rien. Pourtant ils ont essayés de me remonter le morale, mais ils ont tous échouer, Heero lui a accepter, que je parte. Il me connaît et il sait que je peux être très têtu. Avant de me laisser il m'a simplement dit, "Tu as perdu la volonté, mais tu l'as toujours aimer…Tu sera toujours pour moi comme un frère…". Et il m'a laisser, il ne m'as pas retenu, s'était beaucoup trop tard, j'était condamné dès qu'on t'as vu…morte…Il le savais, il l'as toujours su… A présent j'abandonne se que tu disais si précieux, mais qui t'as été retirer, pour une cause injuste…Parce que je ne suis pas arrivé a tant…Par ma faute…

Je suis la mort, et je me laisse mourir…

Pour te rejoindre, parce que je ne sers plus a rien, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait avant, je voulais, amener cette paix, que tu voulais tant. Je voulais te la dédier, cette dernière bataille. Et je voulais une dernière fois me souvenir de toi, de tout. Je ne regrette rien de ces moments de bonheur, et de tristesse que j'ai partagé à tes cotés et a présent je m'en vais te rejoindre…

Ensemble pour l'éternité…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moi :et Voila ! J'espère que sa vous a plut, c'est court !

Quatre: C'est le principe d'une One Shot, Non!

Moi: embarraser Bah euh ...Oui "

Heero: Et c'est ta première?

Moi: Gundam Wing, ouai "

Duo: Et tu me tue ? _colére_

Moi: Oh mon petit Dudule, l'amour c'est kawai... Boude pas, mais reviens !

_Duo qui se fait la malle_

Moi: ATTEND !_cour après Duo_

Quatre: Bon on va les laisser "

**REVIEW, Onegai !**

Si vous trouver sa nul, trop mimi, ou plein d'autre truc j'attend vos review "


End file.
